¡TU PUEDES CARTMAN!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Eric Cartman estaba sumamente triste ya que la chica que le gusta adora a los grandes jugadores de futbol americano por ser buenos atletas y nunca se fijaría en alguien como él. Así que para remediar esto va a pedirle ayuda a la persona más fuerte que conoce para que le ayude a tener una buena condición física y ganarse el corazón de su amor ¿Pero lo logrará? descúbranlo aquí.


**¡TU PUEDES CARTMAN!**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el primer fic de los muchos que haré este año y que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo (Y qué curioso es que últimamente estoy haciendo fics con el culón como protagonista ¿Verdad? XD) y de seguro a más de ustedes les dará mucha risa XD. Así que comencemos, South Park no es mío, es del par de tortolitos de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (A ver qué sorpresas nos traerán esos dos maricas en este año, tal vez reconocer que son pareja para que las personas que adoran el Style se mueran de la emoción XD) pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

Se estaba iniciando otro día de clases en el pueblo de South Park y naturalmente muchos de los jóvenes no estaban muy felices por eso.

Pero había uno en especial que parecía estar sumamente triste, mejor dicho ¡Lloraba sin control! Y el nombre de ese chico es Eric Theodore Cartman, mejor conocido como el culón, culo gordo y otros apodos referentes a su gran obesidad y a que le cae mal a más de uno debido a su pésima aptitud y por las desgracias que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida. Se encontraba sentando en una de las sillas de su curso y no había nadie cerca y tenía sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio de su silla, y la cabeza apoyada en ellos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡BUAA! ¡Nunca será mía, nunca será mía! ¡BUAA!- se lamentaba entre llantos.

-¿Qué coño te ocurre, culón?- le preguntó de repente Kyle acercándosele junto con Stan y Kenny que lo miraban desconcertados por la aptitud que tiene.

-¡Nada que les importe pendejos!- le respondió toscamente el castaño sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de verlos y seguía tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Entonces jódete bola de mierda y grasa- Kyle no le quiso dar mayor importancia a su problema y amaño con dejarlo solo a su suerte.

-Kyle espera- Stan lo detuvo -deja de ser un orgulloso de mierda y dinos que es lo que te está pasando, Cartman- le pidió con mayor sutileza que la que usó el judío.

-Snif… snif muy bien…- el castaño accedió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y los mocos haciendo que ellos hicieran una mueca de repulsión, especialmente el pelirrojo -es… es por Patty- dijo en voz tan baja que casi fue susurro.

-¿Patty? ¿Te refieres a Patty Nelson?- le preguntó el rubio que apenas y lo escuchó a lo que el gordinflón asintió con la cabeza aun tratando de secarse sus secreciones oculares y nasales -¿Qué pasa con ella? Creíamos que no te interesaba desde que fingiste tener Tourette.

-Un momento… No nos digas que ella aún te gusta, mojón vago- le dijo Kyle adivinando una parte del problema que mortifica a su enemigo mortal.

-¡CÁLLATE KYLE!- le gritó ya rojo de la ira y vergüenza; su grito fue tan fuerte que resonó por toda la escuela y le lastimó los oídos a sus amigos.

-¡No tenías por qué gritar de esa forma Cartman!- Stan le llamó la atención mientras se sobaba los oídos -entonces eso es un "sí" ¿Verdad?- cuando le preguntó eso el castaño desvió la mirada volviendo a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El propio Eric Cartman tiene sentimientos como las personas normales- se burló Kenny haciendo de que de nuevo se encabronara.

-¿Y por qué lloras por ella?- le preguntó Stan retomando el asunto principal.

-Por-porque… Snif… ¡Ella nunca se fijaría en mí BUAAA!- volvió a llorar descontroladamente.

-Razones por las que ella no se fijaría en ti hay de sobra culón de mierda ¿Por qué hasta ahora te lamentas por eso?- Kyle no tuvo ninguna sutileza en sus palabras aumentando más su enojo.

-Y no empieces a gritar de nuevo- le pidió Stan ya sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Pues porque…- les comenzó a explicar la razón por la que estaba llorando por esa chica.

_**Flash back:**_

_Desde hace tiempo que de retomé mi interés en Patty así que para lograr ganármela primero tenía que averiguar qué era lo que le gustaba y usando mis grandes habilidades de espionaje la estuve siguiendo mientras acompañaba a Wendy, Bebe y las demás putas._

_-Yo creo que los jugadores de futbol americano son la clase de hombres más guapos de todos, con esos grandes y sexys músculos- comentó la puta mayor, oh sea Bebe._

_-Para mí los más guapos son los actores de las películas- habló la segunda puta mayor, oh sea Wendy -¿Y para ti cuáles son los hombre más guapos, Patty?- cuando le preguntó eso, yo preste toda mi atención para ver que decía y más porque se sonrojó un poco._

_-Pues… también con-considero que los jugadores de fu-futbol con la clase de ho-hombres más guapos y atléticos, so-sobre todo los ca-capitanes._

_Cuando Patty dijo eso enseguida sentí una rara punzada en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido ¡A ella le gusta esos putos gorilas musculosos!_

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y es por eso que ella nunca se fijaría en mí ¡WAHAHAA!- volvió a lloriquear Cartman luego de su explicación.

Kenny y Kyle lo vieron con mucha lástima y pesar, mientras que Stan se había quedado en shock por lo que había escuchado.

-A Wendy… ¿Le gusta los actores…?- preguntó atónito al darse cuenta de los gustos de su novia.

-¿Y por eso estás así, Cartman? Sí tu eres un jugador de futbol americano- le trató de hacer sentir el rubio inmortal.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes pobretón imbécil! Yo solo formo parte de la defensa y no soy… ya saben, uno de esos gorilas híper musculosos sin cerebro y tampoco soy uno de los capitanes- admitió Eric sin recurrir a su frase de "No soy gordo, sino fuertecito".

-Pero con ese culo tan grande que tienes, haces una excelente defensa- Kyle no pudo evitar hacerle burla.

-¡Al menos no soy un flacucho como tú que de un soplido caes al piso, puto judío de mierda!- Eric de nuevo se enfureció.

-Cartman, si eso es lo que le gusta a Patty, entonces debes de poner de tu parte para ganártela. Para empezar debes dejar de comer como si no hubiera mañana para así perder unos cuantos kilos y luego debes empezar a…- le estaba recomendando Kenny, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que el panzón lo cogió de su abrigo naranja y lo aporreó contra una pared viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y en los suyos parecía haber fuego.

-¡¿Qué pendejadas dices pobre de mierda?! Si hay algo que me guste más que Patty, es la comida ¡Así que primero muerto antes de dejar de comer lo que tanto me gusta!- dicho esto los soltó bruscamente haciendo que cayera sentado al piso como un costal de papas.

-A Wendy… le gustan los actores…- Stan parecía estar pasando por una especie de crisis mental haciendo total caso omiso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Entonces que harás al respecto culo gordo? Si no piensas dejar de comer como un marrano para bajar esa panza que tienes ¿Cómo piensas volverte uno de esos jugadores de futbol por los que tanto suspira Patty?- le preguntó Kyle que no se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba al pelinegro.

-No sé qué hacer para eso…- se siguió lamentando el castaño ya triste de nuevo.

-Pues… ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien que te ayude a ejercitarte? Estoy seguro que con un buen régimen de ejercicios te volverás uno de esos atléticos y musculosos jugadores que les saca suspiros a las chicas- le recomendó Kenny mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones.

-Kenny, pedirle eso a esta vaca sin ubres es como pedirle peras al olmo oh sea que es impo…- iba a reprocharle Kyle pero fue interrumpido por el barrigón.

-¡Cállate rata judía! Esa es una buena idea muerto de hambre ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!- le dio toda la razón al rubio que se molestó por como lo llamó.

-Si hay algo más difícil de hacer sobre que dejes de tragar como un barril sin fondo, es que no sigas siendo tan flojo como un perezoso que apenas y se mueve para rascarse el culo para que trates de ponerte en forma- Kyle enseguida dudó de que Eric pusiera de su parte para tal cosa.

-Una cosa es dejar de comer lo que a uno le gusta, judío marica, y otra diferentes es mover un poco el esqueleto y volverme más fuertecito de lo que ya soy- Cartman fanfarroneó como si no hubiera estado triste hace unos 5 minutos.

-Wendy… actores…- Stan seguía perdido en su mundo como si fuera un autista de primera clase.

-Yo pagaría por verte ejercitar arduamente, eso en verdad sería lo más descabellado que alguna vez haya ocurrido en el pueblo- el judío no pudo evitar hablar con mucha ironía.

-¡¿Eso crees colorado de mierda?! Te voy a demostrar que si me lo propongo, puedo llegar a ejercitarme hasta el cansancio- el orgullo de Cartman le impulso a decir esto y más si es para hacer que el pelirrojo se trague sus palabras.

-Yo también pagaría por verte ejercitar arduamente- a Kenny ya se le hizo muy gracioso esa posibilidad -¿Entonces a quién le pedirías ayuda para ponerte en forma?- le preguntó ya serio.

-Debo de pedirle a alguien que me supervise y evite que yo flaquee en algún momento y se tome la molestia de ayudarme, que sea la persona más fuerte y atlética que conozco y que tenga un físico excepcional ¿Pero quién…?- preguntó Cartman más para sí mismo que para sus amigos mientras se frotaba la quijada -Ummm... creo que ya sé a quién pedirle ayuda, pero…- dijo esto con mucha cautela y sudando un poco.

-¿A quién?- cuando Kyle le preguntó esto, el castaño puso una mirada con la que decía: "ya sabes a quién me refiero" haciendo que también se preocupara, lo mismo le pasó a Kenny.

-Actores…Wendy… gustar de ellos…- Stan no salía de su pequeña crisis existencial.

Luego de las clases, Cartman se dirigió a pasos rápidos y firmes a una de las tantas casas del pueblo y al llegar a ella carraspeo un poco tragándose un nudo en la garganta y después de respirar hondamente tocó tres veces la puerta principal.

-¡Ya voy!- dijeron desde adentro y después de unos segundos la puerta fue abierta por un rubio un poco más alto que el culón, expresiones aniñadas en su cara, ojos celestes como el suéter que está usando y sonrió enormemente al verlo -¡Oh! Hola Eric- le saludó amigablemente.

-Hola Butters- a diferencia suya, el culón le saludo apresuradamente -¿Está Leo?- le preguntó sin rodeo alguno.

Ya que la persona a la que fue a pedirle ayuda se trata de nada más y nada menos que el cruel hermano gemelo de Butters, Leonardo, mejor conocido como Leo. Famoso en el pueblo por ser una calamidad de enormes proporciones que le gusta causar desgracias sin reparo alguno y lastimar a los demás ya sea físicamente o con "inocentes bromas" y siendo poseedor de una fuerza física extrema que supera y con creses la fuerza de una persona normal y con la que hace que más de uno se ponga a temblar del miedo ante su sola presencia, especialmente las personas de la escuela y en particular al cuarteto conformado por Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman a los que ha lastimado en incontables ocasiones.

En circunstancias normales Cartman ni por un millón de dólares se atrevería a pedirle ayuda para un asunto que sea de suma importancia, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que Leo lo odia porque siempre trata de usar a Butters para sus planes, pero como se trata de la chica que tanto le gusta… está dispuesto a arriesgar el pellejo y más porque Leo es el jugador estrella del equipo de futbol americano y en el mejor de los casos le puede ayudar o le dé un consejo para ponerse en forma.

Butters lo vio asombrado por lo que dijo y se empezó a frotar rápidamente lo nudillos como lo ha hecho desde que era un chico cuando está nervioso o preocupado.

-S-sí, mi he-hermano se encuentra ¿Por qué lo pre-preguntas, Eric?- quiso saber.

-Por algo muy importante- sin siquiera pedirle permiso entro a su casa haciéndolo a un lado -¿Está en su cuarto?- se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Sí, pe-pero él es-está ocupado haciendo a-algo muy importante y no se-sería buena idea que lo i-interrumpas- le pidió el rubio sin dejar de frotarse los nudillos mientras lo seguía.

-No será algo más importante por lo que vine a pedirle ayuda- lo ignoró por completo y subió los escalones y cada vez que avanzaba, escuchaba unos gemidos como: "¡Sí mojón, más duro! O ¡Como digas perra!" entre otras cosas.

A Eric le valía un carajo esas exclamaciones y siguió su camino ignorando las palabras de Butters que seguía pidiéndole que se detuviera hasta que llegó al cuarto de los gemelos del que parecía provenir todos esos ruidos.

-Oye Leo, necesito de tu ayuda para…- Cartman usó el mismo descaro con el que ingreso a la residencia Stouch y abrió la puerta de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Butters se tapó la cara con las manos ya muy avergonzado.

Resulta que, para la ENORME sorpresa de Eric, Leo estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales ¡Con la hermana mayor de Stan, Shelli!

Él estaba encima de ella acomodado entre sus piernas sujetándoselas fuertemente de sus muslos dándoles rápidas embestidas tan fuertes que hacían rechinar las patas de la cama haciendo que de ellas saliera humo, mientras que le daba varios besos en sus senos o lamiéndoselos haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda de placer y agarrara también fuertemente las sábanas.

Ellos en vez de decirse frases bonitas se decían insultos como los que Cartman escuchó mientras subía las escaleras y otros más: "¡¿Qué te pasa mojón?! ¡¿Esas son todas tus fuerzas?! ¡Este es solo el calentamiento puta fea!" y luego de decírselas se miraban fijamente a los ojos estando a escasos centímetros de la cara del otro sonriendo enormemente mordiéndose sus respectivos labios inferiores para luego darse un profundo y apasionado beso y después el rubio hundió su cara entre los senos de ella que le sujetó el cabello sin dejar de gemir de placer.

-¡OH MIERDA!- gritó Cartman retrocediendo unos pasos y debido a la posición en la que el rubio y la castaña estaban, no se dieron cuenta enseguida de su presencia.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?!- gritaron los dos amantes al mismo tiempo que se incorporaban y se tapaban con las sábanas -¡¿ERIC?! ¡¿MOJÓN GORDO?!- preguntaron Leo y Shelli respectivamente estando sumamente furiosos.

-¡EH-EH-EH LAMENTO HA-HABERLOS IN-INTERRUMPIDOS, NO FUE MI…!- Eric estaba sudando a mares y retrocedió varios pasos mientras que Butters seguía tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- gritaron Leo y Shelli al mismo tiempo que se le acercaron y le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cara, el rubio con su puño derecho y la castaña con su puño izquierdo.

La fuerza de ese golpe doble fue tan tremenda que hicieron que Cartman atravesara el techo de la casa y saliera volando al más puro estilo del Equipo Rocket perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-Po-pobre Eric…- susurró preocupado Butters que aún se tapaba la cara con las manos y abrió un poco los dedos para ver lo que le hicieron al pobre castaño.

**LUEGO DE QUE LAS COSAS SE CALMARAN…**

-¡Auch maldita sea Butters, cuidado con lo que haces!- se quejó el culo gordo mientras que el rubio le echaba pomadas y ponía curitas en las heridas de su cara.

-Te-te había dicho que Leo es-estaba ocupado- le regañó él para luego ponerle otra curita.

-Y espero que tengas un buen motivo para haberme interrumpido de esa forma, bola de estiércol, porque si no…- le amenazó Leo tronándose los nudillos haciendo que se pusiera pálido del miedo; cabe decir que Shelli ya se había ido al perder las ganas y por la gran vergüenza que sufrió y él solamente usaba una pantaloneta y dejaba al descubierto su musculoso dorso que tenía varias cicatrices de diferentes formas y tamaños.

-Cla-claro que es al-algo importante- le afirmó con voz temblorosa luego de que Butters terminara de ponerle la última curita.

-Entonces habla rápido- le exigió el gemelo malvado cruzándose de brazos aun viéndolo de muy mala manera e hizo que se tragara un nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

-Pu-pues lo que su-sucede es…- Cartman le comenzó a explicar que estaba muy triste porque a Patty Nelson le gustaban los grandes jugadores de futbol americano y que nunca se fijaría en él al estar en tan mala condición física pero decidió ponerse en forma para así conquistarla -… y por-por eso vi-vine a pedirte a-ayuda, para que seas mí en-entrenador y me ayudes a ser un gran jugador de fu-futbol como lo e-eres tú- le terminó de contar y en todo momento tuvo hablo con cautela para no molestar a Leo.

Este se había asombrado ante todo su relato pero no tanto como lo estaba Butters que se quedó sin habla.

-En serio sí que debes de querer mucho a esa chica para que hallas arriesgado de esa forma el culo y venido a pedirme ayuda- se le hizo irónico y divertido todo el asunto.

-¿Me a-ayudaras entonces?- le pidió estando al borde de suplicarle y Butters miró fijamente a su hermano para ver que decía o hacía.

-Je, je, je ¡JAJAJAJA!- se empezó a reír a carcajadas asustándolos a los dos -¡¿Y qué mierda te hace pensar que voy ayudarte?! ¿Acaso fumaste del Crack de tu puta madre?- si otra persona hubiera dicho esto, Cartman se le habría tirado para tratar reventarle la cara a golpes, pero como se trata de Leo… no tiene más opción que aguantarse todo lo que le dice.

-No se-seas así hermano- le pidió Butters haciendo que él lo viera de mala manera asustándolo más haciendo que agachara la cabeza y que se frotara rápidamente los nudillos.

-Si me ayudas te daré los ahorros de toda mi vida- estas simples palabras llamaron toda la atención de Leo y parecía que se le formó el signo dólar en sus ojos durante unos segundos.

-¿Los ahorros de toda tu vida? ¿Cuánto sería exactamente?- le preguntó con todo interés.

-Diez mil dólares- los dos rubios abrieron los ojos de par en par por esa cifra ya que eso no es poca cosa pero cuando Cartman lo dijo habló con todo el pesar del mundo ya que por supuesto no estaba para nada feliz al tirar de esa manera todo el dinero que posee y de nuevo demostró que en serio le gusta mucho la chica Nelson.

-Interesante… muy interesante…- Leo se frotó la quijada con su mano derecha.

-¿Entonces me ayudaras sí o no?- Cartman ya se estaba impacientando y luego de unos segundos Leo sonrió enormemente, con mucha malicia mejor dicho.

-Eric… Eric- le rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho apegándolo bruscamente a su cuerpo asustándolo como al principio -invades y corrompes la santidad de mi hogar e interrumpes mi sesión de sexo con mi chica, eso es motivo suficiente para que te mate a golpes- estas palabras hicieron que el culón rezara por algún milagro -pero tu oferta es muy tentadora, así que haremos esto- sacó una moneda -si sale cara, te ayudaré a que dejes de ser un saco de mierda, pero si sale sello te reventaré el culo a patadas.

Enseguida lanzó la moneda al aire; el tiempo pareció ralentizarse mientras que ella daba vueltas ante la mirada atenta de Butters, la asustada de Cartman y la ansiosa de Leo. Ninguno de los 3 despegaba su vista de ella hasta que cayó al piso y después de revotar unos segundos finalmente se detuvo.

Al ver el resultado Cartman y Leo se vieron fijamente y Butters se siguió frotando los nudillos.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

-¿Por qué se demorará tanto ese culo de mandril?- preguntó impaciente Leo, que estaba en un parque junto con Butters y los dos usaban ropa deportiva.

-Sa-sabes que a E-Eric le gusta do-dormir mucho- le recordó su hermano viendo el sol salir, ya que era de mañana, y luego fijó su vista en otro gran objeto redondo -¡Hay viene!- señaló al culón que se les acercaba a paso veloz y usaba también ropa deportiva.

-¡Al fin llegas globo mal inflado!- Leo le dio la "cordial" bienvenida dando a entender que salió cara en la moneda y accedió en ayudarle.

-Ah… ah… lo siento, es que levantarme tan temprano…- confirmó lo que Butters había dicho.

-Ya, ya, no inventes excusas y comencemos con esto- le interrumpió Leo hastiado.

-¿Con este entrenamiento me volveré un gran atleta como lo eres tú?- cuando le preguntó esto de forma ilusionada, el rubio de las cicatrices soltó un bramido.

-Aunque te ejercitaras durante un millón de años jamás podrás igualar mi envidiable y excepcional condición física- cuando dijo esto muy arrogante y vanidoso, todas las ilusiones del castaño se fueron por la borda -pero no te preocupes rechoncho, con mi entrenamiento será más que suficiente para que dejes de ser 150 kilos de sebo y te vuelvas un atleta más o menos respetable que hará que las chicas babeen por ti, incluyendo la tal Patty esa- estas palabras le devolvieron la esperanza.

-¡Entonces comencemos! ¿Qué hay que hacer primero?- le preguntó sonriendo enormemente.

-Comenzaremos por lo básico y eso es… trotar- Eric enseguida dejó de sonreír por eso.

-¿Trotar?- Butters rió un poco por su reacción.

-Correcto albóndiga, todo gran atleta comenzó trotando. Así que lo primero que haremos será darle 20 vueltas a este parque.

-Pe-pero…- el castaño iba a protestar pero el rubio musculoso enseguida lo cogió del cuello levantándolo fácilmente del piso.

-Escúchame muy bien pedazo de mierda. Tú fuiste el que vino a pedirme ayuda y no soportaré cualquier tipo de quejas; así que harás lo que diga o cumpliré con mi amenaza de reventarte ese enorme culo que tienes a patadas ¿Entendido?- esa amenaza asustó tanto a Butters como a Eric que tímidamente asintió con la cabeza -así me gusta- lo soltó -ahora… ¡En macha!- dicho esto empezó a trotar a paso veloz.

-¡E-espérame he-hermano!- el otro rubio fue tras él dejando rezagados al castaño.

-Ah diablos… lo que uno hace por amor- dicho esto fue tras ellos.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo- Kenny, Kyle y Stan estaban contemplando todo eso sentados en unas bancas y tenían tarros de palomitas y refrescos.

-Esto no es algo que se ve todos los días- al judío se le hacía muy gracioso todo eso -¿Cierto Stan?- le preguntó a su mejor amigo que aún continuaba metido en su mundo -¿Stan?- lo movió un poco.

-Actores… le encantan a Wendy…- Kenny rió mucho por su aptitud mientras que el pelirrojo rodó los ojos ya muy fastidiado.

**DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

-¿Qué te pasa hermanito, ya estás cansado?- preguntó Leo a Butters luego de dar tan solo 5 vueltas al parque.

-No hermano… es solo… el principio…- le aseguro el otro rubio sudando y sonriendo un poco haciendo que diera un asentimiento orgulloso de él -pero… a Eric no le está yendo muy bien que digamos…- señaló hacia atrás en dónde estaba tendido el voluminoso cuerpo de Cartman que literalmente estaba en las últimas, sudaba como un condenado, tenía salida la lengua y unos buitres volaban en círculos encima de él.

-Por un demonio…- susurró Leo otra vez molesto para enseguida acercársele y levantarlo de nuevo con una sola mano -Eric- le llamó pero él seguía medio muerto -¡Maldita sea Eric, despierta!- le empezó a dar varias bofetadas haciendo que los amigos de él rieran mucho, excepto Stan que seguía en otro mundo.

-¡¿Qué, qué pasa?!- preguntó alterado el culo gordo.

-¡Justamente iba a decirte lo mismo! Solo llevamos 5 vueltas ¡¿Y ya estás pelando el cobre?!- se encabronó como las veces anteriores.

-Es que yo… bueno… eh…- no sabía que decir en su defensa.

-¡Es que nada! Ahora pon en marcha ese culo tan grande que tienes ¡Y muévete!- otra vez lo soltó -y si crees que esto es ya es bien agotador… no será nada comparado con lo te espera más adelante- el culo gordo tembló por eso.

Tal y como Leo lo dijo, trotar era solo la punta del Iceberg de su duro entrenamiento **(NA: les sugiero que escuchen la canción de Rocky cuando él entrena)**

**NATACIÓN:**

-Nada más rápido- ordenó Leo ya que Eric estaba nadando en el lago Stark, que estaba muy frío, con una cuerda alrededor de él y ella estaba amarrada a un bote y en este estaba el rubio… y Shelli ya que estaban aprovechando eso para tener una cita.

-¡Ah, ah, eso trato, eso trato!- el culón apenas y podía nadar mientras impulsaba el bote.

-Esto te debe de salir con naturalidad, mojón; ya que eres un ballenato- se burló de ella la hija mayor de los Marsh haciendo que Leo riera un poco.

-Solo falta que lo traten de cazar con un arpón- de nuevo Kenny, Kyle y Stan estaban presenciando todo eso y riendo mucho, excepto el pelinegro que no superaba el asunto de su novia.

**ALPINISMO:**

-¡Avanza Eric, mueve más rápido ese culo!- le volvió a exigir Leo, que sin ningún esfuerzo estaba escalando una empinada montaña y varios metros bajo él, Cartman también trataba de escalar… pero con una gran roca amarrada a su espalda.

-¡ESTO ES INHUMANO!- el castaño apenas y podía sostenerse, avanzaba con mucha dificultad y cada paso que daba amenazaba con ser el último.

-¿No-no hay pe-peligro de que se ca-caiga?- preguntó Butters a Leo, ya que también estaba haciendo alpinismo y ninguno de los 3 estaba usando arneses de seguridad.

-¿Y qué importa? Si se cae revotara como una pelota como cuando la puta fea y yo le dimos ese golpe doble o en el peor de los casos, hará un hueco en el piso con la forma de su cuerpo- le restó importancia al asunto para luego seguir escalando.

-¡HAY HIJO DE PUTAAAAA!- gritó Eric al resbalar y caer al vacío.

-¡Como un pichón sobrealimentado cayendo del nido JAJAJA!- exclamó Kyle riendo a carcajadas ya que de nuevo él, Stan y Kenny los observaban.

-Actores… Wendy…- y de nuevo Stan seguía pasando por su etapa de autista.

**FUERZA DE ARRASTRE:**

-¡IIAAH MÁS RÁPIDO ERIC, MÁS RÁPIDO!- Leo estaba dándole latigazos al culón ya que este estaba jalando no un bote ¡Sino una carroza! Y en ella estaba por supuesto Leo con Shelli ya que de nuevo estaban teniendo una cita.

-¡HAY ESO DUELE! ¡Ahora sé cómo se sintieron los ancestros de Token!- a pesar de la situación, el culo gordo no perdió tiempo en hacer uno de sus pésimos comentarios racistas.

**LEVANTAMIENTO DE PESAS:**

-Ahora Eric, levanta esas pesas- Leo señaló unas grandes mancuernas que estaban en el piso.

-Esto si lo hago- el castaño se confió ya que estaba totalmente seguro de que iba a ser capaz de levantarlas con toda facilidad -¡Aquí voy!- las cogió y trato de levantarlas pero no pudo -¡¿Pero qué carajos?!- se enojó y trató de levantarlas de nuevo mientras rugía del esfuerzo y se ponía rojo como un tomate pero consiguió el mismo resultado -¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- pateó las mancuerdas -¡HAYAYAYYYY!- gritó adolorido dando unos leves saltos sujetándose el pie derecho, eso hizo reír mucho a Leo incluso a Butters.

-Siempre fanfarroneando diciendo que eres "fuertecito" pero en realidad eres tan débil como una niñita de 5 años- el gemelo malvado se burló de él para luego coger la mancuerda y con una sola mano la levantó sosteniéndola en lo alto -si no puedes levantar ni la mitad de tu masa corporal es que en serio estas jodido, aunque en tu caso, levantar 75 kilos te resultaría casi imposible ya que eres pura grasa y nada de musculo- se siguió burlando para luego hacer malabares con las pesas y después dárselas a Butters que apenas y podía sostenerlas y por poco se les resbalan de las manos -¿Vez? Hasta mi hermanito es capaz de levantarlas y eso él que pesa menos que ellas- le refutó.

-Maldición…- Cartman no solo estaba molesto, sino muy avergonzado de que el gemelo amable le haya superado en fuerza.

-Pero no te preocupes Eric, tengo justo lo que necesitas- Cartman sonrió enormemente por eso y le preguntó que tenía -pues esto- le dio un par de pesas muy pequeñas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- el culón se molestó de qué les diera pesas que parecían estar hechas para niños.

-Claro que es en serio elefante sin trompa. Primero comenzaras con las pequeñas y poco a poco avanzaras con las más pesadas- le explicó -¡Ahora mueve esos brazos de gelatina!- le exigió.

-Creo que hasta Pip le gana en fuerza al culo gordo- Kyle otra vez hizo burla haciendo que Kenny riera y Stan… pues ya saben cómo está.

**ABDOMINALES:**

_**-¡UNO!-**_ gritó Leo con un megáfono ya que Cartman este estaba tirado en el piso tratando de hacer un abdominal pero al igual que con esas pesas, por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba gracias a su voluminoso estómago _**-¡UNO! ¡UNO!- **_volvió a gritar el rubio ya muy cabreado.

-¡Eso trato, eso trato!- masculló el castaño hablando con los dientes apretados por el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo -ah… ah… no puedo… ¡No puedo hacer una puta abdominal!- tiró la toalla ya arre costándose en el piso estando peor que cuando trotaba.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Leo tiró al suelo el megáfono y a pasos pesados se acercó al culón le pisó muy fuerte su enorme estómago y le cogió los brazos jalándoselos -¡DIJE UNOOOO!- y al fin después de tantos intentos, Cartman logró hacer una abdominal y gritó con todas sus fuerzas por el dolor.

-Esto cada vez se vuelve más divertido- el trío otra vez estaba contemplando todo eso.

**LAGARTIJAS:**

-… tres…. cuatro… cinco…- Eric contaba muy lentamente las lagartijas que estaba haciendo ya que no solamente le estaba costando mucho trabajo moverse de arriba abajo ¡Sino que debajo de él había carbón ardiendo! Y si llegara a ceder se quemará su enorme estómago -seis… siete…- y cabe señalar que otra vez estaba bañado en sudor y sus brazos temblaban por cada movimiento.

-Hazlo con más ganas, Eric- y por si fuera poco, Leo montó sus pies en la espalda del castaño como si él fuera un banquillo mientras miraba una revista -arriba esa barriga, arriba- con una regla le golpeó la panza.

-Hay… ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!- los pobres brazos de Eric no pudieron seguir aguantando y cedieron -¡AAUUUAAAHHH ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO!- gritó en agonía cuando cayó encima del carbón quemándose su monumental panza y se movió de un lado a otro en el suelo tratando de apagar las llamas mientras que Leo siguió leyendo su revista como si nada.

-¡Cerdo a la parrilla JAJAJA!- se burló Kenny riendo a carcajadas al igual que Kyle y ya saben cómo sigue el pobre de Stan.

**FUERZA DE GOLPE:**

Leo, Cartman y Butters se encontraban en el gran refrigerador de una carnicería en dónde hay grandes pedazos de carne colgados de cadenas.

-¿Qué ha-hacemos ¡ACHUJU! Aquí?- preguntó el castaño, que al igual que el rubio amable, estaba temblando del frío y estornudando.

-Vas a golpear los cadáveres de tus parientes para desarrollar fuerza de golpe- le explicó el rubio malvado que a diferencia de ellos, no estaba temblando del frío -pero primero, tengo que comprobar que tan "fuertecito" eres; así que golpéame con todas tus fuerzas.

Al ofrecer esto, su hermano y el castaño lo vieron asombrados, pero a este último se le hizo muy tentadora la idea de poder darle un buen golpe a alguien que lo ha lastimado y humillado en tantas ocasiones y si él le ofrecía esa única y maravillosa oportunidad, no iba a desaprovecharla.

-¿Es en serio?- quiso corroborar de que le pidió por pura voluntad que lo golpeara.

-Claro que es en serio, marrano. No vas hacerme ni un rasguño por más fuerte que me golpees; así que vamos, dame tú mejor golpe- le afirmó mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda indicando que no iba a defenderse haciendo que Butters se preocupara más y que el culo gordo sonriera enormemente.

-Entonces… ¡TOMA!- Eric le dio un certero golpe en toda la cara con su puño derecho que resonó por todo el refrigerador -"desde hace años que he querido hacer esto"- pensó ya sonriendo divertido y malicioso.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando Leo enderezó su rostro y lo vio sin ninguna expresión en él y no parecía haber la más mínima señal de daño ante la mirada aliviada de Butters que soltó un suspiro botando aire frío.

-¿Y? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esas son todas sus fuerzas?- al parecer el golpe del castaño no le afecto en lo más mínimo -mi puta abuela de mierda me golpearía más duro que tú- esto no lo dijo ni burlón ni divertido, sino de forma muy desaprobatoria -en serio solamente eres pura grasa y nada de músculo, no sé cómo al sabiondo de Kyle le costaba trabajo pelear contra una mierda como tú cuando éramos unos chicos- el culón agachó la cabeza avergonzado de sí mismo -así que no perdamos más tiempo y rápido, golpea la carne de tus hermanos- dicho esto el culón empezó a golpear a puño limpio los grandes pedazos de carne.

**SALTO ACROBÁTICO:**

Ahora los dos rubios y el castaño se encontraban en un estadio en el que hay varias plataformas de salto acrobático y unos grandes aros colgados de cuerdas.

-Ahora Eric, es momento de desarrollar agilidad. No todo en el futbol americano es fuerza bruta, sino que también hay que desarrollar una gran agilidad y versatilidad tanto para ese deporte como en los demás- le explicó.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?- le preguntó el castaño frotándose las manos, que tenían varias vendas debido a que se las lastimó por estar golpeando tantas veces los pedazos de carne.

-Pues esto.

Leo corrió hacia una plataforma, se apoyó en esta y dio un salto con triple voltereta en el aire pasando por uno de los aros, luego se apoyó en otra plataforma que estaba elevada dando otro salto quedando de cabeza y giró como un trompo y después se hizo bolita pasando por otro aro y por último se apoyó en otra, saltó esta vez girando en forma horizontal para terminar pasando esta vez por dos aros y caer al piso de pie extendiendo los brazos.

-¡TARAN!- exclamó triunfal.

-¡Muy bien hecho hermano!- Butters sacó un pequeño tablero en el que tenía escrito un 10+

-Gracias que querido público, muchas gracias- no perdió tiempo en presumir haciendo unas leves reverencias -ahora es tu turno Eric- le ordenó al castaño que se había quedado asombrado por esa gran demostración de agilidad.

-Este sí… ¡Es pan comido!- fanfarroneó para luego ver fijamente las plataformas -¡Aquí voy!- fue corriendo asía ellas y para el asombro de los gemelos, se apoyó en la primera y dio un salto tal y como el que hizo Leo.

-¡INCREÍBLE!- exclamaron Kenny y Kyle al mismo tiempo ya que de nuevo estaban de chismosos y dieron por sentado que el culón iba a fallar miserablemente.

Y tuvieron TODA la razón ya que cuando iba a pasar por el primer aro, se atoró en este y cayó de bruces al piso arrastrándolo junto con el pedazo del techo con el que estaba amarrado y le siguieron los demás aros y plataformas que le cayeron encima sepultándolo por completo.

-¡ERIC!- gritó Butters para enseguida ir a socorrerlo mientras que Leo se palmeó el rostro muy avergonzado y avergonzado murmurando unas cuantas cosas.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- el judío y el rubio inmortal de nuevo se empezaron a reír a carcajadas para luego sacar cada uno un pequeño tablero que tiene escrito un -10.

-¡Desde hace rato que no me divertía tanto JAJAJA!- exclamó el pelirrojo.

-¡Me-me voy a morir de la ri-risa JAJAJA!- el cuerpo de Kenny no le dio para más y cayó muerto con una enorme sonrisa sardónica en la cara.

-…- Stan en vez de decir su característica frase seguía perdido en su mundo y por consecuencia Kyle tampoco exclamó su propia frase y le faltaba poco para morirse de la risa también.

-¿Es-estas bien Eric?- le preguntó Butters cuando el culón ya salió de entre los escombros.

-¡Claro que estoy bien mari…!- iba a insultarlo pero enseguida se calló al darse cuenta de la mirada que Leo le dedicaba -di-digo, gracias por a-ayudarme Butters- sonrió nerviosamente a lo que Leo con la mirada le dijo: "Más te vale pendejo" y se le acercó.

-Sabes una cosa Eric, me he estado preguntando algo y es: Sí apenas llevamos 3 días con tu duro entrenamiento y hasta ahora la has cagado de todas las formas posibles… ¿Qué más pasará de ahora en adelante?- preguntó con mucha molesta e ironía.

Pero mientras los días se convertían en semanas y estas se volvían meses; su duro entrenamiento estaba dando notables y admirables resultados tanto para su sorpresa y la de Butters, como para la gran sorpresa de los amigos y conocidos del castaño.

Cartman seguía gordo por supuesto, pero no tanto como antes y sus desmesúrales reservas de grasa se estaban volviendo puro músculo sólido haciendo que tuviera una apariencia parecida a la que se imaginó cuando jugaba con las armas ninja, aunque claro, no exagerando a lo bestia.

-¡90, 91, 92, 93…!- Leo estaba contando las veces que el culón subía y bajaba unas mancuernas de 200 kilos con toda la facilidad del mundo -¡…99 y 100!- al terminar de contar el castaño las tiró bruscamente en el piso agrietándolo un poco para luego gruñir un poco y flexionar sus ya grandes músculos.

-¡Bien hecho Eric!- le felicitó Butters. En todo ese tiempo él también había mejorado mucho físicamente, pero por supuesto, no llegando los extremos de su hermano y del culo musculoso.

-¿Qué más sigue?- preguntó Cartman a Leo luego muy ansioso luego de secarse el sudor.

-Ahora…- Leo miró de un lado a otro hasta que vio dos grandes rocas que le hicieron sonreír -rompe una de esas piedras de un solo golpe- cuando dijo esto su hermano y el castaño lo vieron muy asombrados.

-¿Ro-romper uno de esos peñones de u-un solo golpe? Sé que ahora me he vuelto todo un Hulk, pero esto…- el culón dudo de lograr esa hazaña a lo que Leo soltó un bramido.

-Cuando era un niño ya tenía la fuerza suficiente para reventar rocas como estas de un solo golpe- le dijo mientas se acercaba a una de las piedras -¿Oh es que acaso ya se te olvidó?- cerró su puño derecho tronándose los huesos para luego ¡KRANK! De un solo puñetazo reventó ese gran peñón en miles de pedazos que volaron en varias direcciones asombrando a Butters y a su alumno -y según mis cálculos, ahora tienes una fuerza muy cercana a la que poseía en ese entonces- movió de forma circular su muñeca derecha tronándosela -¡Así que andando! Revienta la otra roca de un solo golpe- le ordenó riendo divertido por la expresión de asombro en su cara.

Cartman carraspeo un poco acercándose a la otra gran piedra y después de verla de arriba abajo frunció el ceño con una mirada de determinación para luego cerrar también su puño derecho.

-¡AQUÍ VOY!- le dio un fuerte golpe con todas sus fuerzas pero en vez de reventarla como Leo lo hizo con la otra, a esta no pareció pasarle nada -¡AUCH MALDITA SEA, MI MANO, MI MANO!- gritaba molesto y adolorido sobándose la mano.

-Dios santo…- susurró Leo no solo molesto, sino también decepcionado mientras que Butters fue a atender la mano del castaño -creo que me equivoqué en mis cálculos ¿Oh es que esta vaca musculosa no sirve para un cara…?

No pudo seguir hablando ya que sorpresivamente una grieta se empezó a formar en la piedra que golpeó Eric extendiéndose a lo largo para luego hacer que se dividiera en dos; una mitad cayó a la izquierda y la otra por supuesto a la derecha e hicieron que el piso temblara un poco.

-…- ninguno de los hermano articuló palabra al igual que el castaño que se miró su puño derecho para luego mirar las dos mitades de la piedra y después la mano y de nuevo las mitades y así sucesivamente.

-¿Yo hice eso?- estaba asombrado por su propia fuerza.

-Fue con efecto retardado, pero cumpliste con el objetivo panzón- Leo estaba totalmente complacido por el resultado y le puso una mano en el hombro -lo has hecho muy bien mi joven Padawan- le habló como si él se tratara de un maestro Jedi y el culón su aprendiz -ya estás listo para poner en práctica todo lo que has aprendido, hazme sentir orgulloso- Cartman sonrió mucho por estas últimas palabras, lo mismo hizo Butters.

-Saben chicos, esto ya no me está resultando para nada divertido- dijo Kyle a sus amigos que en todo este tiempo seguían observando el entrenamiento de Eric -si el culón antes ya era un peligro para todas las personas, con esa fuerza que tiene ahora es una amenaza mortal para toda la humanidad- la preocupación era evidente en su tono de voz.

-Y no solo eso, poco a poco se ha estado ganando la atención de las chicas que hablan de los "sexy" que se ha vuelto- Kenny en vez de estar preocupado, sentía una gran envidia.

-Sí escucho a Wendy decir algo como eso, yo… ¡No sabría que hacer!- Stan estaba bastante más preocupado que su súper mejor amigo ya que aún seguía contemplando la terrible posibilidad de que su chica le diera la patada.

Una semana después, se iba a llevar a cabo un enfrentamiento entre Las Vacas de South Park contra Los Gatos Monteses; esa es la oportunidad perfecta para que el culo musculoso se hiciera lucir ante todos.

-Muy bien chichos, escúchenme- dijo Leo al équido de las Vacas cuyos miembros estaban conformado por él, su primo mayor Jack, el otro grandulón de Trent, los compinches de este: Mark y Josh, también se encontraban el Topo, Craig, Stan, Eric naturalmente y otros chicos más -escuché que los Gatos tienen verdaderos gorilas bien fuertes en su equipo, así no los podemos tomar a la ligera- los chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo -así que haremos esto…- les comenzó a explicar su plan de ataque -… y entonces Stan se la pasará a Eric que correrá para hacer la anotación- cuando dijo esto todos vieron fijamente al castaño que sonrió mucho.

-¿Por qué a él?- preguntó toscamente el único francés del lugar.

-Porque en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, la albóndiga dejó de ser una bola de carne para volverse una bola de músculos- la sonrisa egocéntrica de Cartman se volvió más grande.

-Gran cosa. Ahora será más fuerte que antes pero aún sigue siendo tan debilucho que de un soplido de mosca caería al piso como un papanatas y…- Trent no pudo seguir hablando ya que el culo musculoso le dio un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar varios metros haciendo que chocara contra una pared reventándola ante el asombro de todos, excepto de Leo que rió mucho por eso.

-¿Quién es el debilucho ahora, marica?- la sonrisa de Eric se volvió maliciosa -¿Hay alguna otra queja?- cuando le preguntó a los demás, todos enseguida negaron con la cabeza -así, me gusta perras.

-No perdamos más tiempo y vamos a patearle el culo a esas gatas en celo- cuando Leo dijo esto, todos se pusieron sus cascos y después de ayudar a Trent se retiraron de los vestidores -y espero que no me hagas quedar mal Eric- esta advertencia hizo que palideciera del miedo ya que a pesar de ser bien súper fuerte, está muy lejos de igualar la fuerza de su maestro.

El partido estaba comenzando y tanto los admiradores de las Vacas como de los Gatos gritaban a todo pulmón apoyando a sus equipos.

-¡32, 97 HAAA!- exclamó Leo para que enseguida él y la defensa se chocaran contra la defensa del equipo contrario -¡Hagan el movimiento chicos!- les ordenó mientras levantaba fácilmente a dos grandes jugadores con cada mano.

Craig le lanzó el balón al Topo, este se lo lanzó a Stan para luego hacer la jugada y lanzárselo a Cartman.

-¡Corre Eric, corre maldita sea!- le ordenó Leo mientras hacía que los jugadores que tenía en sus manos se dieran fuerte cabezazos entre ellos.

Su Padawan respiró hondamente y empezó a correr a una gran velocidad tomando en cuenta su gran masa corporal extendiendo hacia adelante su mano derecha.

Uno de los gorilas del equipo contrario lo trató de taclear tirándosele encima, pero el castaño saltó pasando por encima de él pisándole el casco y siguió corriendo, luego otro se le quiso tirar por la derecha y otro por la izquierda, pero el culón los esquivo con toda facilidad y continuó su marcha.

Hasta que otro jugador se le tiró por detrás sujetándolo y luego otros tres más pero no fueron suficiente para frenar la marcha del aprendiz de Leo que prácticamente los estaba arrastrando por las yardas ante la mirada asombrada de todas las personas, excepto la del hermano de Butters que sonreía complacido por todo eso y más cuando llegó a la última yarda.

-¡PIII ANOTACIÓN PARA LAS VACAS DE SOUTH PARK!- gritó el árbitro luego de tocar el silbato.

-Wau… Cartman no solo se ha vuelto un poco guapo ¡Sino también muy fuerte!- exclamó Bebe que estaba tan emocionada como las demás porristas.

-Lo mismo digo…- Wendy dijo esto subconscientemente.

-¡ACHUJU!- Stan estornudó por "mera casualidad" y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Después del partido, que resultó una aplastante y humillante derrota para los Gatos ya que quedaron 5 - 25 contra las Vacas, la gente del pueblo estaba eufórica por ese triunfo sin precedentes y todo por cierta personita…

-¡Joven Cartman, joven Cartman! ¡¿Podría decirnos el secreto de cómo se volvió el jugador estrella de Las Vacas de South Park?!- le preguntó uno de los tantos reporteros que querían hablar con él.

-Solo les diré que tuve el mejor maestro que existe- dijo viendo de reojo a Leo que sonrió dando un asentimiento -pero claro, yo siempre he sido muy fuerte; es solo que decidí acondicionarme un poco- enseguida fanfarroneó haciendo que muchas personas rieran y otras lo vieran molestos, especialmente Kyle -"y con esto, tendré a Patty comiendo de la palma de mi mano"- pensó totalmente seguro de que tendría a la chica a sus pies.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

-¡WAJAJAA!- de nuevo se encontraba llorando sin control estando sentado en su pupitre.

-¿Y ahora por qué lloras mojón musculoso? ¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar feliz por haberte ganado a Patty?- le preguntó Kyle confundido por su comportamiento.

-Lo-lo que pasó fue…- de nuevo les estaba contando la causa de su dolor.

_**Flash back:**_

_La estaba buscando por todos lados para pedirle que tuviera una cita conmigo y de nuevo la vi hablando con Wendy, Bebe y las demás perras, así que les presté toda atención._

_-No puedo negarlo ¡Cartman se ha vuelto todo un bombón!- comentó la puta mayor._

_-Y yo no puedo creer lo que voy a decir ¡Pero se ha vuelto más apuesto que Stan!- cuando la segunda puta mayor dijo esto yo sonreír enormemente ya que si ellas babean por mí, por lógica Patty se derretiría cuando le pida que salga conmigo._

_-A pesar de su pésima aptitud, confirma que los grandes y atléticos jugadores de futbol americano son los hombres más guapos y candentes del mundo- habló ahora la tercera puta mayor, oh sea Heidi -¿Verdad Patty?- presté toda atención a lo que ella iba a decir._

_-Pues no sé… en estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta que los caballeros refinados son en verdad la mejor clase de hombres que una chica puede tener- escuchar esas palabras, de nuevo sentí esa maldita punzada en el pecho._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-¡Eso quiere decir que todo el trabajo que he hecho no sirvió de nada WAHAHAHA!- siguió llorando desmesuradamente.

Kyle se tapó la cara por eso al darse cuenta de que los gustos de las chicas cambian rápidamente, Kenny rió mucho por la GRAN ironía y Stan… de nuevo estaba pasando por una crisis mental.

-Wendy… dijo que Cartman era más guapo que yo…- estaba peor que las veces anteriores.

-Oh po-pobre Eric. Tanto e-empeño que puso para volverse un gran a-atleta y ni así se lo-logró conquistar a Patty- Butters sintió mucha lastima por el castaño.

-Sí, es una desgracia- a Leo por otro lado le valía un gorro el sufrimiento de su aprendiz y solo se limitaba a contar el dinero que él le dio -pero no puedo negar que fue muy divertido mientras duró- sonrió un poco -ahora solo falta que le vaya a pedir ayuda a algún maricón caballero refinado que le ayude a no tener esa puta aptitud de mierda- rió divertido por esta posibilidad.

**LUEGO DE QUE TERMINARAN LAS CLASES…**

Cartman estaba enfrente de una mansión muy lujosa y como hizo cuando le fue a pedir ayuda a Leo, tocó tres veces la puerta y luego de unos segundos…

-¿Cartman? ¿Qué haces aquí?- de nuevo fue un rubio el que le abrió la puerta.

-Necesito tu ayuda para algo muy importante, Gregory- dicho esto entró con el mismo descaro que usó cuando entro a la casa de los gemelos **(NA: esta es la parte en la que las personas caen al estilo anime y al estilo ¡PLOP! De Condorito XD)**

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 6/01/2015.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el primer fic que hago este año, no saben la risa que me dio escribir las partes graciosas especialmente el final cuando resulta que a Patty le atraen los hombres caballerosos y Cartman le fue a pedir ayuda a Gregory XD.**

**El culón será el personaje que menos admiro en la serie, pero él merece debes en cuando le den uno que otro aire fresco que alimente su gran ego de mierda… hasta que al final se da cuenta de que todo su esfuerzo no sirvió para nada XD.**

**Como podrán darse cuenta, esta historia es secuela directa de mi fic ¡Ah Regresado! Que se centra en Leo el gemelo malvado de Butters y los que no lo han visto, les aseguro que esa historia les sacará MUCHAS risas XD.**

**Y por último… nada mejor que empezar este nuevo año con un ligero, pero muy gráfico Lemmon (Tengo que ir a bajarme las ganas XD) y espero que les haya gustado (Especialmente a los chicos ;D) Y lo hice porque recordé que en mi otro fic de Empire Wars muchas personas decían que Leo y Shelli serían buena pareja (Y más tomando en cuenta la pésima aptitud que ellos tienen XD)**

**Así que sin más, me despido y tengan por seguro que este año seguiré haciendo mis historias TAN revolucionarias y fuera de lo común y corriente (Cof Cof Yaoi y Yuri Cof Cof) y me despido deseándoles buenas noches (Dicho esto enseguida voy al baño a bajarme las ganas XD)**


End file.
